


The Do You Asked, A Do You Absent

by sammlicke



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: 'And one more thing. Are you organising a do for my retirement?''Do you want a do?''Yeah.'This is the do.***[SPOILERS]*** DO NOT READ THIS FANFICTION IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINAL EPISODE OF 'INSPECTOR GEORGE GENTLY'(S8E2).





	The Do You Asked, A Do You Absent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guv，说好的退休聚会](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588100) by [sammlicke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke). 



'Has Guv so many relatives and friends? I haven't thought there would be so many people in plain clothes to attend.'

'He had an elder brother. Died many years ago. His wife was Italian, you know. But seems I haven't heard Italian yet. Those elderly with medals and the military officer must be his brothers in arms. That lady with heavy makeup runs a café. That family comes from a farm. Their daughter was adopted and she knows every kind of birds. Those ladies, chatting, are both lawyers. That blond young lady studied law in Durham University. Ah, I see a ring, that man has a arm around her must be her husband. That man with curly hair, also a farmer. Two sons, lots of pigs. That young mother with a child is a widow of police officer. That lady who is talking to her... Don't know. Mr Inler, you know him, testified for Silvexpo case. And... Let me introduce. This is Rachel and Taylor, both are my colleagues. This is my Father. This is Lisa, my ex-wife. Leigh Anne, my daughter.'

'Thank you for coming Mr Gently's funeral.'

**Author's Note:**

> Those who once involved in Gently's cases have moved on. But Gently.
> 
> The final... What a shock... Haven't got a proper idea to write something for an AU ending. The do first. Maybe someone did this to Mr Gently because he is nobody. But these people prove they are wrong. He will be remembered forever.
> 
> These guests are from: 'Gently with Honour', 'The Burning Man', 'Bomber's Moon', 'Gently Evil', 'Gently in the Cathedral', 'Peace & Love', 'Goodbye China', 'Breathe in the Air'. And someone Bacchus failed to recognise, such as Gently's ex-fiancée('Gently with the Innocents').


End file.
